Teen Titans GO! To the Movies: Director's Cut
This article is inspired by The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie director's cut article. Everybody knows Teen Titans GO. It is a what Cartoon Network mostly airs. This show caused a lot of buzz and I happen to be one of the biggest fans of it myself. Alright, let's go back to the year 2018. Do you all remember Teen Titans GO! To The Movies? Oh, I really love to watch it, and it will soon air on Cartoon Network sometime. Here is the synopsis. "It seems that all the major superheroes out there are starring in their own movies -- all but the Teen Titans. Robin is bound and determined to remedy that situation by becoming a star instead of a sidekick. With a few madcap ideas and a song in their hearts, the Teen Titans head to Hollywood to fulfill their dreams. Things soon go awry, however, when a supervillain plans to take over the planet -- putting the very fate of the young heroes on the line." However, there was an unreleased director's cut. One afternoon, I was playing the Teen Titans GO! Dimension in LEGO Dimension (aka: The Dimensions Crisis) in my room (I like how it started in the normal animation), then I got bored and went on my computer. When I was about to watch Teen Titans GO! episodes on it, I received an email from one of my friends. It said that there is an unreleased director's cut of Teen Titans GO! To The Movies. You have to admit, I was interested. I began a search for it. I tried contacting the people who worked on the film, via emails or phone calls, but I never got a response or I only got an answering machine. My last resort was contacting Aaron Horvath, the person who created Teen Titans GO!, and one of the two people who directed the film. I managed to get on a Skype interview with him, and I asked him general questions like "Where did you get the idea for this film?" and "What did you think of the finished film?" and whatnot. So when I finally asked him about the purported "Director's Cut", he just fell silent. I could see his face going pale. He proceeded to tell me, "Don't look for it. Just let the memory die." He hung up the call right then, and I just sat at my desk, confused. I went to bed. The next day, I tried emailing Mr. Horvath about the Director's Cut, in an attempt to find out more. I managed to get a response exactly 45 minutes later! The email said: "I'm not sure if seeing it is a very good idea, but I'll let you have it, as long as you give me your address so I'll be able to send it to you. Just like everything else you see, the following that you will see in this will forever stay in your mind for the rest of your life." I was unsure if I really wanted to see the Director's Cut at this point, but hey, morbid curiosity got the best of me. So I sent back another email with my address and a "thank you". About a week later, I received a package from Mr. Horvath himself. It was the Director's Cut DVD... strangely it had the exact same design as the regular Teen Titans GO! To The Movies DVD. I was so overjoyed, I grabbed my DVD player, went to go get some popcorn and some Sprite, then I put in the tape, sat down, and was ready to watch the director's cut. If only I would take that back. Well, the intro of the film was different. You know, where the Teen Titans use their rap about telling about themselves to defeat Balloon Man? Well, the shot just... stays there. It just froze on Balloon Man, destroying Jump city. He didn't move at all. You couldn't even hear his voice. It was just total silence. Gee, that's odd. After about six minutes, the tape cut to the scene of The Teen Titans driving to Hollywood in their T-Car...Wow, this was pretty late in the film. Again, it was dead silence. It cut to static for about 30 seconds, but again it was silent. The weird thing is that I could make out some sort of video in the static... It looked like Cyborg, who was no longer in the car and was on the road, laying unconscious, and Robin, who was still in the car, was running him over repeatedly, and as he kept doing it, oil spurted on the screen. The oil was either food coloring, that might have been used for the making of this realistic blood splatter effect, paint, or... real. It wasn't your regular cartoon oil. I nearly vomited, but after the video clip ended, the film cut to the scene where the Teen Titans help Jade Wilson film their movie, but again it was silent. When it got to the scene of where Robin attends the premiere of his movie, right when Slade about to hypnotize everyone, it once again cut to static. This time there was no hidden video thankfully, and it was just regular static. It cut to the shot of the DC superheroes getting hypnotized by Slade. However the scene went on longer than I expected... It showed the DC superheroes with their eyes changing into circular pink/white gradient, and then, for no reason, they start fighting each other. Blood and organs were flying. This time, I threw up. Then I paused the film, and went into the bathroom to throw up even more! When I came back and unpaused the film, it cut to the Teen Titans at the destroyed Warner Bros studio lot, where Slade wants to pick off how will they fight him. And then, He killed the Teen Titans with a sword. They melted into a mushy, gory mess. As this was happening, they were screaming INCREDIBLY loud, like a banshee. Then, Slade burned off the Warner Bros studio lot, which melts into a big pile of dust. Instead of the credits rolling, there was just a black screen, and distorted piano music in reverse, probably JS Bach Badinerie, was playing. I quickly turned off my VCR, ejected the tape, smashed it to pieces with a hammer, and threw the pieces out the window. I am NEVER gonna buy any of the bootleg tapes like this. I had nightmares about the tape for almost a week. The original movie aired on Cartoon Network a few months later. As I sat there for 25 seconds, there was a whisper behind me: "Wanna watch it again?" I turned around and it was a Robin plushie, with red eyes, smiling. I grabbed it, threw it out the window, and he evaporated and disappeared for good, to make sure no one else has to see the film. I will never experience something like that ever, ever, ''EVER ''again. If you ever see a copy of the director's cut tape, stay away from it, or why don't you destroy it? Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read